


Bonnie and Clyde

by yellowbutterflies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Bonnie and Clyde, Killing, Like touching, M/M, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Robbery, Sexual Tension, Shooting, Shooting Guns, There is no smut but there is sexual things, but not everything is historically accurate, sebchal as bonnie and Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: The first time Charles sees Sebastian he’s immediately infuriated, Sebastian is too but Sebastian’s a criminal. Will Charles change his life for him?OrA Bonnie and Clyde inspired sebchal au
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the tags there’s going to murder, robberies, blood, guns and main character deaths. Please be weary when reading this. 
> 
> This is inspired by Bonnie and Clyde, there are certain elements that remain true to their story but I’ve add my own little twist and changed some events up so not everything is historically accurate.
> 
> The bits in italics are taken from “The trail’s end” which is a poem written by Bonnie herself.

_ You’ve read the story of Jesse James _

_ of how he lived and died. _

_ If you’re still in need; _

_ of something to read, _

_ here’s the story of Bonnie and Clyde. _

**_1930s_ **

Charles Leclerc first met Sebastian Vettel through a mutual friend, Kimi Räikkönen, he was immediately smitten with the German. Everything about him drew him in, his looks, his charm, his smarts and his bad boy side. 

Kimi had mentioned to Charles before they met that Sebastian was a criminal, Charles was weary at first but then he saw Sebastian and everything changed. His opinion changed completely because Sebastian well, to put it simply, he was hot. 

“Charles, go pass me my lighter.” Kimi said. 

“Fetch it yourself.” Charles replied, his natural sassy side out. 

“Fetch me my lighter.” Kimi demanded. 

“Pay me.” Charles replied, sending Kimi a wink.

“Forget it.” Kimi grumbled as he fetched it himself. 

Charles didn’t see the way Sebastian’s eyes remained on his, Charles didn’t see the way Sebastian licked his lips as Charles spoke to Kimi sassily. 

As Charles went to leave his car broke down, Sebastian agreed to fix it if Charles drove him to the west of town, Charles agreed. Watching Sebastian fix his car was an experience, him being all greasy, sweaty and oily did things to Charles that he didn’t want to admit. Seeing him focusing on handling the cars parts did things to Charles, he didn’t know why it did, it just did. 

Sebastian came to see him the next day, Charles was surprised. He hadn’t expected him to, Sebastian was just as infuriated with Charles as Charles was with him. 

“Hello there, good looking.” Sebastian smirked, tipping his hat towards Charles who was trying to write in his journal on his porch, he looked up. 

“Sebastian, right?” 

“That’s right.” Sebastian replied. 

“What do I owe the pleasure?” Charles smiled, closing his journal. 

“Can’t I come visit a new friend?” Sebastian asked, leaning against the banister. 

“A new friend, hey? Who said that?” Charles cheekily asked. 

“Cheeky.” Sebastian’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, Charles’ eyes followed it. “I like it.” 

The following weeks, Sebastian always showed up just as Charles went to write in his journal. It was frustrating for Charles who just wanted to write his poems but then Sebastian would look at him with those eyes and suddenly everything was okay. 

Whenever he came around, he would do as he pleased, he would eat and take what he wanted, he wouldn’t ask and Charles found himself not wanting him to. He wanted Sebastian to take what was his, in a metaphorical sense too. Charles would stand back and watch as Sebastian raided his cupboards searching for anything he could eat, anything he could chew on. He watched as Sebastian sprawled himself across Charles' neat furniture and left it for Charles to fix before his mother came home. 

Sebastian only treated Charles himself with respect, he never treated Charles property with respect though and to be honest, Charles didn’t want him too. He found it hot, he found himself thinking about it in the late hours of the night. He found himself thinking about Sebastian a lot. 

“You wrote a poem?” Sebastian asked, turning around with Charles’ journal in his hands. When had he picked that up? 

“Hey, give that here!” Charles tried to reach for it but Sebastian held it above his head, teasing the height difference between them. 

“No, let me read it.” Charles watched as Sebastian flicked the pages. “And each of us has an alibi but we’re all left to die, we all have soulmates but not all us find them, we have to face that we may die alone or we may die with someone by our side..” 

“It’s not finished.” Charles mumbled as he went beet red. 

“Believing in soulmates it stupid.” Sebastian commented. 

“It is not.” Charles replied. “I believe we all have soulmates, just because you haven’t found yours.” 

“Soulmates don’t exist, it’s simple.” Sebastian argued. 

“Yes they do, just because you’re some grumpy old man.” 

“Just some grumpy old man, hey?” Sebastian tossed Charles’ journal aside, walked Charles back until he was trapped against the wall and trapped his chin in his grip so Charles was forced to look at him. He swallowed deeply. 

“Just some grumpy old man.” Charles repeated. 

“We’ll see what you have to say, after I do this..” Sebastian kept Charles' eye for a minute, building the tension between them and forcing Charles to feel awkward. 

Even though Charles felt awkward he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sebastian’s. He stayed on edge, awaiting Sebastian’s move, waiting to see what he was going to do. Sebastian tightened his grip on Charles' chin before closing the gap between them and kissing him harshly and deeply. 

The kiss was a clash of teeth and biting of lips but Charles wouldn’t want it any other way, it was hot and steamy. It made Charles' body tingle all over, he felt it in the tips of fingers all the way down to the tips of his toes. He wanted more, he craved more. His hands found themselves clinging onto Sebastian’s suspenders, forcing Sebastian close to him, forcing their bodies together. 

Sebastian’s hand started to travel down Charles' body until a siren could be distantly heard getting close and Sebastian jumped away from Charles, hiding in the closet. Charles went to question it when there was a knock on his door, he opened it. Officer Albon, Alex Albon, was standing on the other side. Charles knew Alex had been crushing on him since they were about 8, it was cringy really but who was Charles to deny someone wanting him. 

“What do I owe the pleasure?” He asked. 

“I’m following leads, there’s been rumours Sebastian Vettel has been spotted around here. He’s wanted on an offence of auto theft, don’t suppose you’ve seen him?” 

“No, I haven’t. Just been me and my mama around here.” Charles smiled, batting his eyelashes a little. 

“Keep yourself safe, Charles. Let me know if you see anything suspicious.” Alex smiled.

“Of course, officer.” Charles watched as Alex left before shutting the door. “Auto theft? When did you have time to do that?” 

“The other day, I’m wanted for robbery too.” Sebastian said as he climbed out of the closet. 

“Thought Kimi was joking when he said you were a criminal.” Charles said. 

“Kimi doesn’t joke.” Sebastian replied. 

“That’s hot.” 

“Kimi or?”

“Oh god no, you being a criminal.” Charles replied. 

“Oh really? You think that’s hot, do you?” Sebastian crowded him against the door. “You know I’ve already done a few stints in prison.” Sebastian whispered in Charles’ ear. 

“Take me, please, just take me.” Charles whispered, feeling vulnerable and hot all over. He couldn’t help it, he just wanted to give himself over to Sebastian. 

“Take you?” Sebastian met his eye.

“Have me, take me, use me, make me yours just do something, anything!” Charles said, his eyes not leaving Sebastian’s till he had done and he looked down, a red flush appearing on his face but Sebastian made him look at him.

“Say please.” Sebastian told him, kissing him again. 

“Please..” Charles whispered breathlessly after Sebastian pulled away. 

“I’ll consider it.” Sebastian dragged him towards the bedroom.

Charles never thought he would fall in love with a wanted criminal, he never thought he’d be imagining going on the run with a criminal but if Sebastian asked him to go on the run; he would. 

He’d go with him, he’d do anything Sebastian asked. He would do anything for Sebastian. 

Like smuggling in a gun when Sebastian ended up in prison. 

Sebastian had told Charles if he didn’t see him for a few days to visit Kimi and Kimi would tell him what was going on. Kimi had sat Charles down and told him how Sebastian had been caught and was in prison. 

He also informed Charles how Sebastian was being tormented and hit by a guard, nobody doing anything about it. Kimi told Charles how Sebastian and a fellow prisoner, Lewis, who was already in on a life sentence came up with a plan. Sebastian would kill said guard and Lewis would take the blame, Sebastian just needed someone to smuggle in the weapon. 

He needed Charles to smuggle in the weapon. 

He needed Charles to smuggle it in so he could kill the guard and escape.

Charles was happy to oblige, he craved Sebastian, he missed him. He wanted him back in his arms even if that meant Charles had to commit a crime, even if it meant Charles would become a criminal himself. Charles was happy to make that sacrifice, he would sacrifice anything for Sebastian. 

When Charles arrived at the prison, the gun stored down the front of his pants, he was searched. Charles thought he’d been caught but the officer had just found some cigarettes that Charles had hidden because his Mama didn’t like him smoking. 

Charles felt on edge the entire trip to the prison, one wrong move and he’d be caught, one wrong move and Sebastian’s plan would crumble.

He acted as normally as he could, tried not to act nervous, tried not act scared. He breathed deeply as he walked to Sebastian’s cell, the cell mates around all lounging around or sleeping. If any of them saw what Charles had, they wouldn’t say anything. Snitches always paid the price in this prison, that’s how it worked. 

Sebastian was waiting for him when he arrived, his hands clutched around the bars and Charles felt pity for him. As soon as Charles reached the cell, Sebastian drew him in close. His hand cradling Charles cheek before kissing him the best he could between the bars. While they kissed, Sebastian’s hand sneaked into the front of his pants and took the gun. He stopped to give Charles a cheeky squeeze to tease the boy before removing his hand and quickly stashing the gun in his pocket. 

“Keep yourself safe, sugar.” Sebastian whispered, his hand finding its way back to Charles’ cheek. 

“When will I see you again?” Charles asked. 

“Two days time, go to Kimi’s house with a bag packed. We can’t stay around here, will you do that for me? Will you go on the run for me?” Sebastian whispered, being weary of who was listening in. 

“I’ll do that for you, I’d do anything for you.” Charles told him. 

“That’s my baby.” Sebastian smiled. 

“Your baby?” Charles asked, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Sebastian tugged him closer. 

“ _ Mine. _ ” Sebastian hissed. “Don’t you forget that, now get your pretty ass home before someone suspects something.” Sebastian put emphasis on his ass by slapping it as he spoke, he kissed him before he sent him on his way. 

Charles felt bad about leaving his Mama, she had already seen Sebastian leaving their property. She had warned Charles against him, warned him about hanging around with criminals which is why Charles didn’t tell his Mama he was leaving. He just packed his bag while she was away and left, arriving at Kimi’s house a day early. The Finn grumbling but happily letting Charles in. 

“Charles.” Kimi grabbed his attention while the two of them were silently reading. 

“Yes?” 

“You know what you’re getting yourself into, don’t you? He’ll kill people if they cross him, he’ll take anything he wants, you know that, don’t you?” Kimi asked. 

“I do know that.” Charles replied. 

“Good, I just want you to know what you’re getting yourself into too. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Aww Kimi, you care.” Charles teased. 

“Shut up before I ask Sebastian to kill you.” 

“As if he would do that.” 

“You keep yourself safe, why you’re out.” Kimi told him. 

“I will, don’t forget me.” 

“As if I could forget an annoying little pest.” Kimi teased. “Sebastian will arrange to meet at a point, he always finds a way.” 

“So this isn’t the end of me annoying you?” Charles asked. 

“Unfortunately.” Kimi smiled. 

“I’m scared, Kimi.” Charles admitted. 

“Of what?” 

“Of him dying before me, I can’t live off memories.” 

“Oh, come here.” Kimi held one of his arms open, Charles going in for a hug. “That won’t happen, it won’t come to that.” 

A silence fell upon them after that, Charles thinking about the life that now laid ahead of him. The life he was going to live. He could back out now, but now was the only time he could do so and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave Sebastian, if he left he would never see him again and Charles couldn’t do that. 

He had never felt more in love with someone than at this very moment. He hadn’t even loved his ex husband Pierre this much. He says ex husband but their divorce had never been finalised but Charles would never get back with him.

When Sebastian arrived the next day, small blood splatters decorating his shirt, he pulled Charles towards him and dipped him down before kissing Charles passionately. 

“Thank you.” Sebastian whispered as he liked Charles up and urged him to jump, Charles did and wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist. 

“You look hot when you’re sweaty and covered in blood.” Charles whispered in his ear before planting a line of kisses down his neck. “But no more killing people. I draw the line there.”

A couple days later after Sebastian had taken Charles to their new home, not too far from the state line, Sebastian introduced him to Max Verstappen and Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel was a fellow criminal and Max was his husband. Charles learnt they had formed a gang a while back, now Charles was a part of said gang. 

Charles remained at home while Sebastian went about robbing small stores and gas stations. He spent most of his days writing poems or cleaning around the house. He did wonder what it was like, robbing stores. Maybe he’d find out one day but for the time being he was okay with staying at home. 

It was slightly nerve racking waiting at home, waiting for the moment they all walked through the door, waiting for the moment he could embrace Sebastian. 

Whenever Sebastian did come home, Charles was straight by his side. Sebastian happily taking the boy into his arms and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe, kissing him until Charles had no choice but to beg for more. 

But this time, When Sebastian came back, his shirt was covered in blood. He looked pale, but he didn’t look phased, he didn’t look like he cared. Daniel immediately motioned Max over and took him elsewhere, leaving Charles and Sebastian alone in the house. 

“Seb?” Charles looked at him. 

“I shot the store owner, he wouldn’t open the cash register.” Sebastian told him plainly. 

“Sebastian!” 

“I’m not sorry!” Sebastian replied. 

“You killed a guy!”

“What about it?” Sebastian asked. 

“I can’t be around a murderer! I can’t stay here anymore!” Charles went to leave but Sebastian held him back. 

“You ain’t going nowhere!” Sebastian argued back. 

“I’m not staying here!” Charles tried to fight out of his grip but Sebastian held him firm. “I want to be a world famous actor, I want to make headlines.” 

“I don’t care if you wanna be an actor!” Sebastian said. “It’s me or that, make your decision but once you say goodbye then it’s goodbye.” Charles blinked up at him. “It’s too late to turn the clock back, I can’t go back and fix my mistake but I would if I could, for you.” 

“Even if I left, my heart wouldn’t let me get very far.” Charles whispered. 

“Then stay.” Sebastian replied. 

“For you.” Charles walked over to Sebastian, kissing him angrily. 

“Calm, baby, calm.” Sebastian chuckled. 

“It’s either that or I slap you.” Charles answered. 

“I think you’d prefer to be on the receiving end of the latter.” Sebastian smirked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be making something up?” 

“I suppose.”

After a few days, Sebastian asked Charles to join them in robbing the bank. All he had to do was keep the car running, it scared Charles though. It would make him an accessory to crime, they would have something to charge him on. 

If he didn’t want to be charged, if he didn’t want to have a record he had to go now, he knew that. He knew it was now or never. If he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t be able to leave without being charged. He had to make his mind up now. 

Sebastian or not end up with a criminal record. 

Not end up with a criminal record or Sebastian. 

The answer was clear to Charles, he couldn’t leave Sebastian. He never could, he loved him too much. He had too much devotion for Sebastian, he would do anything for him, anything. 

Even if it meant Charles would become a criminal himself. 

He could and would do that for Sebastian. 

Charles remained in the car as Sebastian and Daniel went into the bank, the German placing a kiss on Charles’ lips before going. Max back at their house, doing the housekeeping.

When Sebastian finally exited the building, bag looking full, Daniel wasn’t with him. He wasn’t behind him and it didn’t look like he was coming, Sebastian told him to go as soon as he got himself in the car. 

It had turned out an officer had snuck in the back, Daniel had been captured and he told Sebastian to go. He had told Sebastian to flee as fast as he could and that’s what Sebastian did. You had to be selfish to be a criminal, there was no thinking about anyone else. 

Charles remained pretty calm about the situation, Daniel was alright but he hadn’t really formed an opinion about him. Max, on the other hand, was furious with Sebastian. 

“You left him?” Max shouted, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “You left him to be captured by the feds?”

“He told me too!” Sebastian responded. 

“You still left him! You didn’t have to do that! He’s practically your brother and you left him!” Max screamed. 

“If you’re that bothered go fetch him yourself! But listen here, you tell the feds anything and I will kill you. I don’t care what you mean to him.” Sebastian hissed. 

“I’ll be back when Daniel’s out of prison.” Max stormed out, leaving Charles and Sebastian alone. 

“Look how much we got.” Sebastian motioned over to the bag, Charles came to stand beside him, his arm curling around Sebastian’s. 

“Sweet Jesus.” Charles gasped. 

“I’m gonna buy you a pretty little outfit just so I can rip it off of you.” Sebastian whispered, kissing Charles' ear. 

“Buy it or steal it?” Charles asked. 

“What would you like?” Sebastian asked him. 

“Well if you stole it, when I wear it I would feel dirty.” Charles grinned.

“Then it’s settled, baby.” Sebastian kissed him. 

Sebastian did steal him a pretty outfit, a tight fitting suit in a burgundy colour. He did stick to his promise but he also made sure he didn’t break the suit because in such a short time Charles had grown attached to it. He loved the way it made him look, he loved how it hugged him in all the right places. He loved how Sebastian looked at him while he wore it. 

The waiting while Sebastian was out was the worst, the waiting while not knowing if Sebastian would return was the worst. Charles hated it, he hated not knowing if Sebastian would come back to him but he always did. 

Sebastian always came back to him, usually with money and goods, but he always came back. He always came back with his arms open, waiting for Charles to run to him, waiting to embrace Charles. 

Charles would always be waiting for him, he would always run to meet Sebastian, jumping on him as soon as he could. He loved to have Sebastian safe and within his arms length. 

But there was always that fear that one day he wouldn’t return. That one day Charles was going to be left alone, that one day there would be no more Sebastian. That scared him, if scared him to hell and back. Like he had told Kimi, he couldn’t live off memories. It would just torture him, it would hurt him too much. That fear would always be with him until he saw Sebastian safe and sound. 

Everytime Sebastian came back from any excursion, Charles would feel the biggest relief. He would have the biggest smile on his face because Sebastian was back, his Sebastian was back. 

Sebastian would always kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Tomorrow wasn’t always promised. He would kiss him until Charles couldn’t breathe and his lips were red and swollen. Charles loved it, he lived for it. It always made him feel better and after all that fear that went through his head. Sebastian always could calm him, especially with just a kiss. 

Charles would never know how Sebastian remained calm and level headed, especially when he was a criminal but he loved it. He loved how Sebastian didn’t care and to him the law was just some stupid people trying to get into his way. He loved how it was Sebastian’s way unless Charles was involved. If Charles was involved, it was what Charles wanted. Sebastian would give him anything he wanted. 

When Max and Daniel returned, Sebastian and Daniel went right back to robbing places. Both of killed a few people, making him more wanted by the feds but he didn’t care and neither did Charles. It just seemed to make Charles’ attraction to Sebastian grow. 

They were listening to the radio and dancing in their hideout, Charles singing along on Sebastian’s request. Sebastian’s hands tight on his waist, swaying him around. 

Suddenly, there was a rustling coming from outside, Sebastian looked in the gaps between the wooden panels. 

“It’s the feds.” Sebastian hissed. 

“How are we getting out of here?” Daniel asked, Sebastian chucked him a gun. 

“We shoot our way out of here.” Sebastian said. “Sugar, go start the car. As soon as we can, we’re driving out of here.” Sebastian instructed Charles, who ran straight through to the garage just after the guns started firing. He listened as the guns started firing rapidly. 

It all went by in a flash for Sebastian, the smoke left as soon as it came. The gun shots ended as soon as they became. When everything had started to calm, Sebastian went to make his way to the garage when he saw Max on his knees and clutching Daniel against his chest. There was blood covering both of them, a hole in Daniel’s forehead. 

“You killed him!” Max screamed at him. “He won’t survive this!” Max clutched onto Daniel tightly, trying to hold onto the last bits of Daniel’s life. 

“Max, we have to go.” Sebastian hissed. 

“I can’t leave him!” He cried. “You killed him and you’re just so willingly leaving him!” 

“I have to! That’s the life I live!” Sebastian said. 

“I’m not leaving him!” Max sobbed. 

“Fine, don’t leave him. Enjoy rotting in prison!” Sebastian left, climbing into the car and speeding out of the garage, shooting anyone who tried to cross them. Charles held tightly on Sebastian’s arm. 

Back in the hideout, Max was still clinging onto Daniel, the life just about gone from the Australian. Max was doing his best to stop the blood from flowing but all it was doing was making a mess. Max cried as Daniel’s movements slowed. 

“Danny, no, no, don’t leave me.” Max whispered. 

“I love you, Maxy.” Daniel whispered back. “Always and forever, don’t forget that, don’t forget me..” Daniel slowly letting his eyelids close. 

“Danny! No!” Max cried, harshly pulling Daniel’s cheek so he would look at him. An officer shortly coming into the building. 

“Max Verstappen?” Max looked up, the officer’s eyes flicked between Max and Daniel. “We’re arresting you on suspicion of assault, intention to kill and accessory to theft and accessory to murder.” Max let them take him, he didn’t care anymore. He was nothing without Daniel, he would never live a full life with Daniel. There wasn’t anything left for him. 

_ From heart-break some people have suffered _

_ from weariness some people have died. _

_ But take it all in all; _

_ our troubles are small, _

_ till we get like Bonnie and Clyde. _

Charles clung tightly to Sebastian as they drove away, a couple more shots were fired but the only people who got hurt were the officers that Sebastian shot. At least that’s what Sebastian thought. Sebastian didn’t relax until they had crossed the state border, there was nothing the officers could do if they crossed the border. 

They met up with Kimi in an empty lodge, it was where Kimi had moved to once Sebastian started making more of a name for himself. People knew Kimi knew Sebastian, he didn’t want the feds at his door so he moved. When they arrived there, Sebastian jumped out of the car but Charles didn’t. 

“Baby, get out of the car.” Sebastian tried to move the blanket that Charles had placed over himself off but Charles gripped onto it. 

“I can’t.” 

“Oh not this again.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“No, it’s not that. I physically can’t.” Charles bit his lip, trying not to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked, looking concerned at Charles. 

“During the crossfire, I got shot in my leg.” Charles looked down and gripped the blanket tighter, his knuckles going white. 

“Oh baby.” Sebastian said. “Come here, I’ll carry you in. Me and Kimi will patch you up.” Charles shook his head, he felt embarrassed by the situation. “Come here, sugar. Let me take care of you.” 

“Promise?” Charles asked. 

“I promise.” Sebastian replied, Charles scooted over to the door being careful not to elicit any more pain within his leg. 

Sebastian picked him up bridal style, placing a kiss against his forehead as he carried him inside. Charles curled into his chest. He took him to the couch and placed him down, informing Kimi of what happened as he got some alcohol and cloth. 

“This is gonna hurt, baby.” Sebastian told him. 

“It’ll be on your head.” Charles replied. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I just need you to be calm.” Sebastian said as he moved the fabric around the wound. 

Sebastian definitely wasn’t kidding when he said it would hurt. It hurt more than anything Charles had ever experienced in his life, then it stung as Sebastian doused it with alcohol to clean it before putting some cloth against it and wrapping it up with more cloth to keep it tight. Kimi had helped to but mostly drank the alcohol Sebastian was using. 

Once it was done, Sebastian carried Charles through to the bedroom so they could sleep. It had been a long day and they both needed. Especially after Charles being shot and Daniel dying. 

Sebastian’s touch was soft and gentle as he got Charles ready for bed, refusing to let the boy do anything for himself. He held him tight against his chest that night, Charles could feel his breath against his neck. If Charles wasn’t injured, he’d turn around and let Sebastian take him.

Once Charles' leg was all healed and he could actually walk properly without requiring Sebastian’s assistance, he decided it was time he joined Sebastian on a job. He felt like he was ready, he felt ready. It had been a long time coming and now it was finally here. Sebastian was more than happy for Charles to join them, recently it had been Kimi joining him. While Sebastian could do most jobs by himself, it made it easier having someone else there.

It was just a simple bank heist, just Charles and Sebastian with Kimi waiting in the car for them.

“Put ya hands up where I can see them.” Sebastian announced his present, gun gripped tightly in his hold, pointing towards the customers. “Now open the register and the safe, fill the bag my partner has.”

“I can’t do that.” The worker said.

“You can and you will.” Sebastian put emphasis on his gun.

“I can’t because we don’t have nothing.”

“What kind of bank doesn’t have anything?” Sebastian asked.

“One owned by the law.” The worker replied.

“You tellin’ me, we’re robbing a bank that doesn’t have any money?” Sebastian asked.

“I am, sir.” 

“Wait aren’t you Charles and Sebastian?” One of them asked.

“That we are.” Charles said.

“Sebastian and Charles.” Sebastian hissed towards him.

“Charles and Sebastian sounds better.” Charles replied.

“Hey you!” Sebastian towards the person who asked. “Which sounds better, Sebastian and Chalres or Charles and Sebastian?” The gun still gripped in his hands.

“Sebastian and Charles.” The person replied.

“See!” 

“Of course he’d say that, you’ve got the gun in your hand.” Charles pointed out.

As the two of them broke out into an argument neither of them noticed the worker getting his gun from behind the till, the worker aimed for Sebastian and shot him in the shoulder. Sebastian whipped around and shot the worker three times in the torso area, till he fell to the floor. Charles rushed Sebastian out of the store, Kimi speeding off once the two of them were in the car and he didn’t ask any questions.

When they arrived back at the lodge, it was up to Charles to sort the bullet out but he couldn’t do it. It was disgusting and horrible, it also made Sebastian wince out in pain and Charles hated that. He didn’t want Sebastian to be in pain, he wanted him to be okay but for him to be okay, he had to get the bullet out.

“Close your eyes, feel for it, yank it out and then douse it in alcohol. Ignore the noises I make, I believe in you baby.” Sebastian instructed him.

Charles did as he was told, he closed his eyes and felt for it before pulling it out. He tried to block out all of Sebastian’s noise as he doused the wound alcohol before wrapping it up with cloth.

“Good boy.” Sebastian told him once he stopped wincing in pain. “Come here.” Sebastian leaned back and patted his lap, Charles sat down and let his arm rest around Sebastian’s waist. “Very proud of you, sugar. Look at all you’ve done today.”

“For you.” Charles leaned into his touch.

Charles joined Sebastian more regularly. It made the officers be able to charge Charles with auto theft, theft, an accessory to murder, intention to kill and murder. Charles hadn’t meant to kill someone, that was where he drew the line. 

The first time he killed someone, he couldn’t think straight for a week. An officer was sneaking behind Sebastian and Charles couldn’t get his attention with altering said officer to his position. Sebastian had made Charles carry a gun for his safety because Sebastian would never figure himself if something happened to Charles. 

When Charles had realised what the officer was doing, he knew he didn’t have a choice. He had to do it. He had to shoot him, so that’s what he did. He shot him twice in the back of the head. 

His brain eventually caught up with what happened, Sebastian was staring at him as he fell to the floor, his hands going to his eyes as he sobbed. He didn’t mean to kill anyone, he just wanted to protect Sebastian. 

Sebastian rushed over, once he checked it was safe to do so, and took Charles into his arms. He held the boy to his chest as he cried and cried. 

He was off for at least a week, at mealtimes he would just stare lifelessly into his food, his fork playing around with it. Sebastian spent many hours holding Charles as he cried or just remained silent. 

It became easier to deal with it as time passed, he realised he didn’t have a choice. It was either the officer or Sebastian, he made the right choice. He began to not regret what he did because it meant he saved Sebastian. He would do it over and over, just so he could save Sebastian. 

He always said he would do anything for Sebastian and he meant that. 

It became easier being a criminal over time too. He found it more routine sneaking around to see his family members. He had seen his Mama since he left, she wasn’t impressed by his decision at all but she was glad he was safe. She would always bring him into a tight hug every time they saw each other. Charles had a feeling she didn’t like Sebastian lurking close by in case anything happened but Charles was glad he was there, he feared his Mama would take him if he wasn’t. She had already asked him too many times to give himself in, but he wasn’t going to do that. He couldn’t do that, he loved Sebastian too much and he hated prison more than anything. 

Charles had gotten to meet Sebastian’s folks too, Charles Mama loved him as if he was her son too. She had asked them to give themselves up to but once look from Sebastian showed he wasn’t going to do that and she didn’t ask again. 

He never thought he would be a criminal, he always thought he would make the headlines as a movie star. He always knew he would make headlines, he just wasn’t sure how, he definitely never thought it would be from being a criminal. 

They were heading to see Sebastian’s folks again, it was a long drive and Charles hated the long drives the most. They were boring and he had nothing to do because Sebastian was driving. 

Charles leaned against the car, his nose buried in the newspaper he was reading which had him and Sebastian featured in it. Sebastian was just checking the car over one last time.

“Come on, Seb, it’s gonna take us 15 hours to get there.” Charles ushered him on.

“I know, baby, I’m just checking the car.” Sebastian came over to him, taking the newspaper out of his hands and kissing him. Charles hands going round Sebastian's neck, Sebastian’s going to Charles’ waist.

“Stop distracting me.” Charles pouted.

“Never, sugar, never.” Sebastian grinned. “But we should get going.”

The driver was long and slow, it was boring. Charles spent most of it asleep on Sebastian’s shoulder, when he was awake he had his arm curled around Sebastian’s. When they went over the state border, neither of them noticed the officers hiding in the ditch until it was too late. Bullets started rapidly shooting towards the car from both sides, there was nothing Charles or Sebastian could do.

The last thing Charles saw was Sebasitan’s dead beside him. 

_ Some day they’ll go down together  _

_ they’ll bury them side by side. _

_ To few it’ll be grief, _

_ to the law a relief _

_ but it’s death for Bonnie and Clyde. _

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
